Statement as to Rights to inventions made under Federally sponsored research and development: Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a muscle stretching apparatus which is helpful to body builders developing their muscles.
2. Background Information
People trying to develop their muscles, such as, but not restricted to athletes including body builders are into all sorts of equipment and exercises to develop muscle tone and strength. Of equal, but often neglected, importance is proper muscle stretching. While there seems to be an abundance of apparatus for developing muscles, there is an absence of apparatus for stretching muscles.
This applicant, being aware of the dearth of muscle building equipment, and unable to find such equipment, invented his own.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiment of the present invention overcomes the deficiences of existing exercise apparatus, especially in achieving the intended purpose of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, muscle stretching.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention is a muscle stretching apparatus comprising a frame, with extremity grips, and a fulcrum that permit a person to stretch appropriate muscles as required. Alternate embodiments comprise adjustable extremity grips, adjustable leg braces, and a leg rest assembly with padded rollers. The preferred embodiment further comprises an adjustable frame which comprises lever handles, and an adjustment handle positioning pin wherein the adjustable frame is bearing supported within, and rotateable to a desired orientation with respect to, said muscle stretching apparatus, wherein said lever handles, when not locked in a given orientation, can be pushed upward by an aide to provide additional stretching assistance.